People with speech difficulties need augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) devices for effective interactive communication in a variety of communicative environments with diverse partners. Some important consumer-based criteria for AAC devices cited in the literature include: durability, weight, affordability, training, and an integrated system that functions both for face-to-face communication and as a control interface to other devices. In Phase I of this proposed project, PRC worked on incorporating such expressed consumer needs into one communication aid. Although the research team at PRC was able to innovatively redesign hardware and software components, they found that conflicts arise in attempting to satisfy all of the expressed needs in a single device because of current technological limitations. Therefore, in Phase II of this grant, PRC will take the new technological advances explored in Phase I and apply it toward the development of two new speech output communication devices. A device satisfaction survey will be completed by the beta testers to assess whether PRC's new communication aids have met the expressed needs of the consumer. By the end of Phase III, two new communication aids will have been made commercially available to address the needs of people with severe speech difficulties. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial applications for the proposed research include: advanced consumer responsive communication aids for people with severe speed impairments; integrated control interfaces for home, school and work settings.